Pyrazine diazohydroxide compounds are known in the literature as chemical intermediates, for example, as described by Hirschberg and Spoerri, J. Org. Chem. 1961, 26, 1907-1912, in reference to intermediates such as 2-pyrazine diazohydroxide, sodium salt. The compounds can exist in the syn and anti forms, and the invention contemplates both of these forms and mixtures thereof.